An Unexpected Christmas Present
by morigen
Summary: Jack & Sue, of course. What a small baby without or almost without parents can do to two people and a dog
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary: **Jack & Sue, of course. What a small baby without /or almost without/ parents can do to two people and a dog 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, nor Jack, nor Sue, nor Levi... Nothing or no-one... And I am certainly not making any money of this story.

**Author's note: **

Hey everyone!  
First of all, this is my very first fanfiction written in English and since English is not my mother tongue, please be kind and understanding. That's why I would really love someone to betaread my story – or better the chaptures I've written, and perhaps correct the mistakes I've surely made. So, any volunteer? Please?

Second, I have a rough outline of the story and I don't know how it will end, so any suggestions are welcome.

And third, I was listening to Christmas song and then went to a friend who has a two-month-old baby. That was when the idea popped in my head. And now, here you are...

_In italics are things that people think_, **bold is what is signed...**

* * *

Chapter one – PROLOGUE

-Jack's flat-

„_Can the world be even worse than it is now?" _ was the first thought that ran through the brain of Jack Hudson when his alarm went off. _„Already morning? How long have I been sleeping, five minutes or so?"_ he said cynically to himself.

He didn't like Wednesdays. It is the middle of the week and it is a „critical day" when whatever can go wrong just goes wrong – every Wednesday! Mondays are nice, everyone is relaxed after the weekend and Jack is looking forward to seeing his colleagues. On Mondays they always have fascinating stories to tell, so many things can happen during the weekend. Tuesdays are fine, there's always work to do and so the day is over even before you notice it.

But then Wednesday comes. You are tired after two days of work, you have no news to tell or hear from your colleagues because both your and their lives are lived mostly in the bullpen and you feel like sleeping through the whole day. Jack has even developed a statistic research and found out that the most unpleasant events occured on Wednesdays. When there was someone threatening with a teroristic atack, it was on Wednesday. When Tara slipped on the wet stairs and twisted her ancle, it was on Wednesday. When Myles got stuck in the traffic and came two and a half hour later than he was supposed to, it was on Wednesday. And when Sue was to go to the dentists she definitely had to choose Wednesday.

This Wednesday! _„Perfect, not only do you have to survive the worst day of the week, Sue will be god-knows-where and there will be no-one to improve your mood and guide you through the day with her smiles. There won't be anyone to sign her „Good morning, how are you?", no-one to talk to you, no-one to drink your coffee with while being awkwardly silent because you don't know what to say. Though there's so many things you would like to tell her but you don't know how or if she would even like to hear it. Stop it. Stop it. Get up. Go to the shower. Go to work. Survive. Survive the day without your blonde sun. Stop it!" _

With that he finally got up and headed to the bathroom. _„This is not going to be an easy day..."_

* * *

_ **TBC...**_

_Sooo... If you want to be me beta-reader or proof-reader, if you want to comment on the story, if you have any suggestions or if you just want to say hi - feel welcome to review :-)  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Sister

Hi all. So I managed the second chapter... Well, it was harder than I exected...

Heidi S, thank you very much, since this is my first fan fiction you're my historically first reviewer :-)

* * *

Chapter Two

„Auuuugh!" was Sue's first idea on that Wednesday morning. She should have gone to the dentist's when her tooth started to hurt and not a week later. It was always like this, the pain was coming slowly, she didn't even notice it at first. Then it was becoming unpleasant and she felt as if her cheek was getting bigger and bigger, like a ballon being filled with too much air. She knew there was no way the pain would go away, yet she kept going to work and tried to look as if nothing was happening. But when on Tuesday evening Lucy noticed that Sue hadn't eaten anything the whole day, the truth had to be said and Lucy called to Jack that Sue was no way coming to work the next day and will go to the dentist's in the morning.

Jack's selfishness was put aside when Lucy told him how bad Sue looked because his first natural thought was _„I will not see Sue the whole day!"_. Then he inwardly slapped himself for being so possesive of his trainee. His trainee...

When Jack got to the bullpen, he sadly casted a look to Sue's empty table and greeted his colleagues with simple „Morning, guys! Any news?"

Tara was the first one who answered, probably because she was the only one who had had coffee already:

„Hi, Jack. D was here and was asking for you. Something about the Mayor's affair I suppose."

Jack's mood fell even lower when he recalled the man's case. Few weeks ago they were called to a little smelly motel where there was a dead body of a prostitute on the bed and sitting in an armchair there was the Mayor. It came to light that the Mayor had seen the girl for the first time and hadn't even known her otherwise he would have suspected that she had been taking drugs. She died of overdose and the Mayor couldn't have done anything about it. The problem was the reporters and paparazzos who saw enough to ruin the Mayor's career. „Not that she wouln't deserve it," thought Jack as he was heading to D's office.

The moment he knocked at the door, D was opening and with the expression of true concern was showing Jack to the table.

„The phone. Someone is calling you from hospital."

As if a really large stone fell on Jack's head and a truck parked on his chest, he jumped to the table. _„Sue?! It had to be Sue, something had happened to her. A car accident? Oh my god!"_ The most catastrophic scenarios were coming to his mind.

„Jack Hudson?"

„Yes, speaking. Who are you? What happened?"

„Good morning, Mr Hudson. I am Dr. Novak from St. Claires Hospital. I have bad news – your sister, Ms Anna Hudson was attacked and by the time the ambulance got to her she had lost a lot of blood..."

Jack could hardly process what the woman on the other end of the line was saying.

„My sister? I haven't seen her for years! Is she... is she.." He couldn't finish the question. They had a bad quarrel years ago and hadn't got in touch since. Nevertheless, he couldn't imagine that his older sister could be dead.

The doctor interrupted his thinking and answered the unfinished question:

„Your sister is alive. She is in a coma though. As I said, she had lost a too much blood and was beaten badly. She is on a respirator now and doesn't respond at all."

Jack's mind was trying to absorb the shock. When Dr. Novak said the next statement, the world had turned upside down for Jack.

„But the baby boy is absolutely alright..."

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Well, I didn't know how to bring up the plot so here you are..._

_Oh, and anyone to beta-read? Please?_


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

**Author's note:**  
Hello to everyone who is reading this!  
Thanks for the nice reviews, it means a lot to me!

Special thanks to HeidiS who beta-readed and corrected mistakes. Thank you very much!!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Baby  
**

When Sue was going home, she wasn't able to think straight. She was drugged by some medication and the world was spinning around her. _„I should have taken Lucy with me. I hope I get home soon or I'll pass out right here..."_

„Levi, c'mon pal, let's head home, we'll go for a walk later, now I need some sleep."

Levi cast an understanding look at his mistress and led her through the crowds of hurrying people. The snow was falling and from all the shops they were playing Christmas carols. In every shopwindow there was one or two Santas, gold and red Christmas trees with hundreds of tiny electric candles, little shiny balls and thousands of different Christmas decorations. You could smell Christmas everywhere. On every corner there was a stall with warmly clothed guys selling hot cider, hot wine or tea. If you didn't see all the Christmas decorations you'd definitely make out that Christmas was coming just from the smell of cinnamon which accompanied you wherever you went. Even though people were hurrying, they seemed somehow friendlier and smiling more than normally. Was it because the Chrismas was coming in no time? Or was it because the snow was falling and everything seemed so calm and romantic under the veil of winter?

Sue actually didn't care. She probably didn't see anything of it or at least didn't pay it any attention, she was sore and sleepy. She wanted to go to work after the dentist appointment but she didn't feel up to it. _„First some sleep, then work! The guys will not be happy though, the Wednesdays are always the worst..."_

She was entering her and Lucy's apartement when her mobile phone started to purr.

„A message from Jack? Don't tell me he needs me at work!" She was talking to herself but Levi answered her with one loud bark.

„When will you be home? Need to talk asap!" said the message.

„_What on Earth does he want to talk about? Asap? That's weird..." _She replied: „I'm home, come if you want to. Has something happened? Is everyone OK??"

Before she had time to make a cup of tea and change, Levi was at her feet getting her attention. Someone was at the door. She opened and saw Jack standing there – and in his arms there was a small baby cocooned in a white blanket. Even though she couldn't hear anything, it was absolutely clear that the nursling was crying.

„Jack? What is happening? Why are you here with a baby in your arms? Who is it? Where's his mother? What..."

„Sue. Sue! Sue!! Stop asking and let me in and I'll explain it."

With a sheepish look Sue stepped aside and let Jack in. „Get the child, I'll take off my jacket and tell you all about Matt," said Jack while handing the small bundle to Sue. The moment the baby was in Sues' arms he stopped crying and with a curious look was watching her. Jack looked up from where he was untying his shoes amazed. Since the nurse gave him the child into his arms he was crying. He had tried everything, he fed him from the bottle the nurse had prepared and it helped for a while. Then the little started to cry again with even greater urgency. He tried to put Matt into a pram and whiffle it. He held him, talked to him, he even tried to sing! Nothing helped and the baby boy was crying as if he wanted to shout down the whole world. But Sue seemed to have some magic powers because Matt was looking content.

„Thaaaat's not fair! How did you do it?!" Jack stared at her and came to see the boy's face.

„Isn't he cute?" Said Jack and didn't know where to start the story.

„Jack? Who is the boy? Why is he here? Where's his mother?"

„OK, this morning I had a call from the hospital. Anna, my sister, had a car accident. She's in a coma and unresponsive. They don't know whether she wakes up some day."

Sue was shocked. „Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't even know your sister was in the city! I thought you had an argument few years ago..."

„Yes, we did. And I haven't seen her since. I had no idea she had a baby!"

„Oh, so he is your sister's son? And..." Before she could finish the question, Jack answered:

„Yes, as it seems Matt is my nephew. And I don't know who his father is. Sue, I have no idea what to do. What if my sis doesn't wake up?" It was the first time he said his fear aloud.

**TBC...**

* * *

_So the plot is out. What do you think? Shall I continue? I hope so because I like writing... :-)_


	4. Chapter 4 Baby

**A/N**:

Hello everyone!

I was thinking - and I found out that I don't know anything about Jack's or Sue's families. I created Jack's sister named Anna and I don't believe that Jack wouldn't talk to his sister but I had to start the plot somehow... Don't hate me if I present some other people from their lives who have never been mentioned in the show... :-)

Enjoy! Oh, and review if you have time :-)

Thank you _Heidi_ for beta-reading,

And thank you _van332_ for telling me about the stupid mistake I made.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

While outside in the streets of Washington DC the snow kept falling and everything seemed so calm, in Sue's apartment there was a mess. Not only was Matt crying whenever Sue stopped cradling him or went to another room, they were also running out of milk that Jack got in the hospital. Even more, they didn't find a solution to the current situation – what to do with the little baby?

„Jack, have you tried to find his father?" was an obvious question that Sue had to ask even though she had already known the answer.

„I called Bobby to look into it and he should call back in no time. Tara is scanning Anna's computer and looking for some names, addresses or numbers that would lead us to Matt's father. But I personally think that if Anna wanted Matt's father in their lives he would be with them now. But in her mobile phone there were neither messages nor calls."

„Oh, I had no idea she was so alone! I am so sorry!"

Jack was thinking for a second and then answered: „I know what you mean, I didn't know either. I actually don't know anything about her. What a wonderful brother have I been? I haven't called her, haven't written her, oh my god I didn't even know she had a baby! I've been so selfish! I thought that the argument was her fault but she was right! I AM selfish! All I care about is my work! What she..."

„Jack! Jack, stop it! I can't make out a word from what you are saying! Let's sit down and we'll talk, ok?"

Jack was pacing around the room and didn't answer her. When she put her hand on his shoulder he stopped and looked at her as if he saw her for the first time.

„What were you saying, Sue? I was thinking aloud..."

„I see... Jack, it's not your fault your sister had an accident! She will live, she will wake up and she and Matt will be ok. Do you hear me? She will be alright. And by then we'll take care of Matt. Just don't blame yourself. And you are not selfish if you must know."

Jack wasn't responding. He started to pace again.

„Hello? Earth to Jack?"

„We?"

„Wow, it speaks..."

„We?"

„Excuse me?"

„You said ›we will take care of Matt‹."

„I did, something wrong with that is there? Jack. Your sister is in trouble, the baby is in trouble, the least we can do is to take care of Matt until Anna is alive and kicking."

„What if she never wakes up?"

„She will."

„OK, I believe you... I am so tired. And above all I have no idea how to babysit a nursling!"

„Well, neither do I. but we are special trained, aren't we? We'll get it right, I'm sure. Come here, isn't he looking like an angel when he is sleeping?"

Jack smiled for the first time in that day and answered:

„When he is sleeping he looks like an angel, yes... But when he is awake, the world needs to know how strong his lungs are. When he is awake he's more like a small devil, don't you think? He's just like his mother..."

**TBC...**

* * *

_Thanks for reading :-) Hope you enjoyed. _


	5. Chapter 5 Where?

**A/N:**

Whoever who has reached here and will continue reading, you have my thanks. The plot is escalating :-) Enjoy, review if you have time and want to make my day :-)

Special thanks to wang-fo who forgot to tell me who she was :-)

* * *

**Chapter five**

The telephone rang.

„Hey Bobby, what have you found?" Greeted Jack as soon as he made out who was calling. „Any news about Anna's life, have you found someone who she lived with?"

„Jack, you'll need to sit down before I tell you what I have."

„You are scaring me, pal! So what is it?"

While Jack was talking to Bobby, Sue went to have a shower. Matt was sleeping and she was fairly tired. When two mugs of coffee haven't helped her to wake up, the shower was the last possibility. That was going to be a long day!

While she was standing under the warm stream of water, various thoughts were rushing through her brain. It was easy to say „We'll bring it off," but will they? A baby needs so many things and feeding is the simpliest part. It's a full-time job to take care of a nursling. Feeding, cradling, changing nappies, feeding, changing nappies, taking him out, feeding, cradling, changing nappies, keeping entertained so he isn't crying, feeding, changing nappies, washing... And then taking to the doctors, exercising so that he has his hips alright and that he develops correctly. And a really sifnificant part of taking care of a child is caring about him, giving him love and devotion.

„_How can I do something like this? I have no idea how to mother a nursling!"_ And with a bitter smile she inwardly added: _„And I doubt Sparky does!"_

When Sue having showered and changed the clothes came to the living room, Jack was sitting on a sofa with his head tilted back on the backrest, eyes closed. Sue came next to him and touched his hand.

„Jack, are you ok? What did Bobby say?"

Looking at her, he answered: „Anna was dating some guy called Josh Dobelky. 34, an engineer for J&J Ltd., divorced, no record. Then it stopped working, love went up in smoke in Bobby's words. For some time Anna was working as an assistant accountant for some brokerage firm. Then Dobelky came back to her, they got together again. According to one Anna's colleague the relationship between Anna and Dobelky was „explosive", which would explain why the police had to come to their flat few times after the neighbours had complained. As it seems, Anna broke up with Dobelky for good few months later. He didn't accept „no" as an answer though, came to her flat and raped her. Here comes Matt into the story. All in all, Dobelky is in a prison in LA, Anna moved to Washington and she had Matt. That's what Bobby found out. And I didn't help her when she needed me."

Sue sat beside him, took his hand and said:

„You'll help her now – by taking care of her son. Let's take Matt and we'll go to the hospital to ask the doctor what to do. We need to learn how to prepare milk - and dozen other things. Or do you have some other plans?"

He looked at her and Sue's heart stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

„Sue, thank you for helping me. I... I don't know what I would do without you. I mean, you always know what to do, you always keep things going the right way. Keep me going the right way. Thank you."

She was looking at him and didn't know what to say. It was a hard day for him, his sister was in a coma, he was faced with a problem what to do with a nursling and in the same time he should keep working as an FBI agent. By coming to her he asked her for help and she couldn't refuse him. Well, she wouldn't refuse him anyway.

„Anytime, Jack, anytime." She squeezed his hand while looking into his eyes. He seemed lost in thoughts and in her eyes. When Matt started to cry, both of them jumped to their feet and smiled awkwardly.

„Time to head to the hospital," sang Jack.

When they were going downstairs, Sue was holding Matt and Jack explained:

„When they told me that I would take care of Matt, I asked Tara to go with one agent to Anna's flat and take some Matt's things. She took them to my flat. Ehm, Sue, I was thinking."

He bit his lower lip and didn't dare to look at her.

„The thing is – I can't take care of Matt on my own, I need to be at work, I don't know how to mother a baby and, above all, I am a useless man when it comes to children. I thought that maybe you could come to live with me, I mean, to move to my flat. You and Matt would sleep in my bedroom and I would take the sofa. I know I ask a lot but I have no one else I could ask for help and I really don't know what to do."

He knew she was watching him closely and he was praying that she would say yes. She was silent though.

**TBC...**

* * *

_You all know what will come... I just needed to make you sit on the edges of your seats... a bit..._


	6. Chapter 6 Move

**A/N: **

Oh yes, **iolar abu** , she is... :-) Thank you very much for your reviews!

What we have in the following chapter is a small insight into Jack&Sue's relationship... Enjoy. Review, please, because I have almost seventy-times less reviews than hits on this story – and why?

* * *

**Chapter six**

It was as if a lightning struck Sue. „_Jack asked me to come to live with him?"_ A thousand of thoughts flied through her head. She could see him every day and smile at him. She could go with him for lunch but there had to be someone else with them. She could walk Levi with him. It was absolutely safe for her – she didn't need to worry that she would throw her arms around his neck and start kissing him like crazy. Lucy, Tara or the guys, there was always someone whose presence kept her sane. When walking Levi, both she and Jack kept themselves entertained and distracted by throwing balls, rings or rubber bones to the dog so that there wasn't any opportunity to feel awkward.

Sometimes there were moments though, when they both bent for a toy in the same time and their heads collided. Then Jack caught her by her arms and held her – in order to steady her and to make sure that she was ok, of course. What did it matter that he may have held her a little longer than it was neccessary? Or then there was the constant attention with which he used to make her coffee before he made a cup for himself, the courtesy with which he held the door for her or the encouraging smiles he cast her whenever she needed them.

Their relationship could easily be compared to a cautious, deliberate dance in an ice rink – they both were making slow and cutious circles around one another, sometimes coming nearer, sometimes skating to the far end of the rink.

What he asked her for now was to come to his own private ice rink, his apartment, where he was home, to his territory. Sue knew he did so because of Matt but she also knew the things wouldn't be easy that way. Jack cared about her, it was obvious. She actually more than cared about him too. She knew what she would say but she was dreading what would come.

„Ehm, Jack, what will D say? Two FBI co-workers living together in one flat? I doubt we can classify it as another undercover operation..."

Jack seemed too think about it for a while but he actually had his answer prepared a while ago.

„I've already talked to him and he said he couldn't see a problem in it. It will be just temporarily. Sue, please. I don't know what else to do."

She looked away and answered:

„It's not that I wouldn't want to help you or your sister or Matt. But it's such a big responsibility! And beside this, you..."

She stopped talking and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was looking right into Jack's eyes.

„I am afraid."

He knew exactly what she ment, he was afraid too.

He signed:

„**I know. So am I... Please?"**

She put Matt, who has fallen asleep while they were talking, into the special car cradle and fastened the belts.

„Well, ok, let's start another Mr and Mrs Hudson operation." and with a smile she got into Jack's car.

With a sad smile Jack said to himself: „If only, Sue, if only..."

**TBC...**

* * *

So, here we go. I know you all knew the story would lead this way but I hope you enjoy the way I am writing it. If you have suggestions, questions, REVIEWS or whatever, there's such a nice button underneath this story...

Thanks for reading, M.


	7. Chapter 7 Hospital

**A/N:**

So after a little two days break (school needed some attention...) I am standing in front of you with a new chapter. Be kind when you are reviewing, I have had a demanding day... I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

**Iolar-abu** - you are great! I love your reviews!

**Frenchiegirl01 -** thank you for your supportive review, it means a lot to me!

**HeidiS** - thanks again! You're a great support and my dictionary when I'm not sure about something. Thanks.

**Van332** – a review from you is always very appreciated because you know how difficult it is to write in a language that is not your first... Thank you!

**Dolphingurl88** - as I have already written in a reply to your review, thank you for your support!

And **wang-fo** – ehmm, where's the answer for my question about the ending? What if I make an ending that you won't like? Thank you, thank you, thank you. Or „Thank you, Yu"? 

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sue and Jack went to the hospital where Anna was lying. Sue had actually never seen Jack's sister and they wanted to know how she was doing. When they came to the room, Sue's eyes filled with tears.

On the bed there was Anna – or what she was changed into by the accident. She was pale, or rather ghostly white, and her face looked like a face of a sleeping winter queen. That was why the scratches caused by the accident were so terrifyingly manifest and visible. If there hadn't been for the chestnut-brown frame of her hair around her face and half a dozen of bruises and cuts, her skin would have looked like a part of the perfectly white blanket and pillow.

„_She must have been very nice..."_ thought Sue.

Jack, who was carrying sleeping Matt, was standing behind her and had a sad look in his eyes.

It seemed inappropriate to speak in the silence of the hospital room so Sue turned around to face Jack and signed:

„**Matt has her brown eyes. And her nose..."**

Jack nodded his head and handed Matt to Sue. Then he came nearer to his unresponsive little sister and kissed her on her forehead.

„We'll come later, I promise." Said he and then turned to Sue and both of them exited the room.

„Jack, I am sorry about your sister, she didn't deserve this."

When he wasn't answering, she looked at him and was taken aback by the angry look in his eyes.

„Jack?"

„What?" He barked.

„Of course she didn't deserve this! Life isn't fair. Those who should die live, and those who should live? They die... Life is a..." he continued.

„Jack! Stop it! I know it's hard for you but that doesn't give you the right to be bitter. Anna will be ok. Let's go to see the doctor now." She stood in front of him, determined to make the destiny work for them. And as if Jack's pessimism stood in her way, she was determined to make Jack believe the same way she did.

„And take Matt, please." She said in a calmer voice with a small smile on her lips.

Sue turned around and headed to Dr. Novak's office.

For a few seconds Jack stood transfixed and was looking after her. Then he winked at Matt, who had just woken, and told him:

„See, pal? The woman knows how to deflate me. Wouldn't you love her? Don't you dare, I'd have to fight you..."

„Sparky? Are you coming or will you stand there and look sheepish?" She didn't even have to turn and knew exactly how he was looking...

„_Coming, darling..."_ he answered inwardly.

Dr. Novak talked to them about Anna's state and she wasn't too hopeful. The most optimistic thing she said was that Anna's condition hadn't changed... While Sue used „when Anna wakes up" sentences when talking about Jack's sister, the doctor used rather „if Anna wakes up"...

Dr. Novak called to a pediatrician who would explain to Sue and Jack how to care of the nursling, how to prepare milk for him, because he needed a special food as a substitution for the mother milk, how to exercise his legs and many other things. When Sue and Jack were finally leaving, they had their heads full of information and were overwhelmed by the number of things that such a baby needed. Above all they were scared by the persistent thought what would happen if Anna doesn't wake up.

**TBC...**

* * *

_OK... This one was not easy... And I promise that when Sue finally moves in with Jack, the chapters will be more fun than this particular one... Thanks for reading and remember – the nice little button underneath is waiting for you to hit it and review... M._


	8. Chapter 8 Jack's Flat

**A/N**

Hello to everyone who is reading this! So after a sad chapter about Anna I'm back here with a new turn in the story, the turn you have been waiting for. It has been a little while since I posted the last chapter but to make it up to you this one is a bit longer. So, finally, here we go! Enjoy, don't forget to tell me what you think about it.

Great thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jack decided that it would be better if he and Matt went right to his flat and prepared things for Sue's arrival (_„What on Earth does he want to prepare?"_ was Sue's curious silent question), while Sue would go to her flat, take some things that she would need for few days and then she would head to Jack's. Levi was of course coming with her.

They did as had been said and when Sue had eventually few minutes just for herself, she sat on the sofa and wasn't able to move.

„_What am I doing? Have I gone totally crazy? I am moving in with Jack Hudson, the Jack Hudson I fell in love with the day I saw him for the first time? The Jack Hudson that I was kissing like mad while I was supposed to play the role of his secretary? The same Jack Hudson that makes my knees go weak whenever he smiles? I am going to help him to take care of his baby nephew? In his flat? Yes, definitely - I must have gone crazy..." _

She wanted to pack her things, some clothes, hygi things as a toothbrush, towel or a soap, and she also had to pack Levi's things. Granules. Meat cans. Toys. More toys...

After the whole day spent in hurry she was exhausted. The drugs the dentist medicated her hadn't worn off and the tiredness was getting the better of her. With Levi at her feet and half packed suitcase she fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but it seemed to her that it must have been just few minutes before Levi jumped on her and was indicating that her phone was ringing.

A message from Jack.

„_What can he need?"_

It said: „You OK? Where are you? We got worried since it's late and you're nowhere to be seen? Actually, Matt's been crying for last two hours..."

„Oh my god, Levi, we overslept!" And with this exclamation she jumped to her feet and finished the packing. Levi was looking at her as if he was thinking _„I don't know who overslept..." _but was trying to help her with the packing. When Sue had to tell him for the thirtieth time to get out of her way because she didn't want to stomp on his head, tail or whatever other part of his body, Levi gave up on her and went to have a nap. _„She doesn't appreciate my help, she doesn't want my help, she won't have my help then!"_

Finally everything was packed _(„I'm not going to the Moon, when I need something, I'll come and take it.")_ and Sue and Levi set out for the journey to Jack's. With a bag in one hand and dog leash and a bag of granules in the other, Sue looked like a Christmas tree. They had to use public transport because it was quite a long way to Jack's and with the load she was carrying, Sue didn't want to walk. By the time they got there, she was exhausted and mad at herself – _„What have I got myself into??". _

But the relieved face of Jack and his charming smile was compensating enough. When he smiled, her heart missed a beat and shivers went down her spine. And now, here she was, standing at his door, with dog and bags and she was about to live with him for a while. What do you say on a such occasion?

„Hello, Sparky. Here we are."

„Hi both of you. We got worried, it's almost nine. Where did you get stuck, Levi?" The question was meant for Sue but when you don't want to ask directly or you don't know how to begin a conversation in a moment like this, why not to use a dog as a go-between?

„Ehmmm, I fell asleep. A rough day..." Sue replied after Levi had cast a „you know - women" look at Jack and went to explore the flat.

„Look, Sue, I'm sorry I caused you troubles. I know you was to the dentist's and you haven't had a while to have a rest. But I really need your help and you can't imagine how much it mean to me that you agreed to come here and help me to take care of Matt. I owe you so much!"

„Jack, stop doing this, you're embarrassing me. Could you show me to the room I'll sleep? I'll put there my things, go to wash Matt, then to wash myself and sleep. I am really really tired."

Jack realized they were still standing at the door and began to move quickly.

„Sure, here, give me your coat, I'll hang it up there, then here we'll put Levi's leash. May I take your bag?"

Once again, Sue was overwhelmed by his chivalrousness and the attention he was paying her. While they were heading to his bedroom, the room she was about to call hers for some time, she had a quick look around Jack's flat. Of course she had been here before but every time it was just for a while, when they were celebrating someone's birthday or when the team had a Christmas party. And now she was going to live here.

„_Wow, am I imagining things or is everything much cleaner than normally? Isn't everything in some kind of order? He really must have spent the afternoon tidying..."_

Jack's bedroom was a spacious and light room with light blue walls with yellow ornaments and white-yellow wardrobes, drawers and shelves. The carpet was blue and so were the curtains. In the corner, underneath the window, there was a white table with yellow edges and a shelf with a stereo („_Not that I'm going to need this,"_ Sue thought). Near the door there was a bookcase with hundreds of books („_Later I must have a look at what books Sparky reads,"_ she told herself) and a shelf with his personal things – a photo of his family, some small paintings, souvenirs and few CDs.

Jack put her bag on the floor and turned to face her. She was looking around the room and didn't notice he started to speak. So he got her attention by touching her arm.

„Sue, if you need anything, let me know. Change, if you want to, or have a shower. I know I'm asking a lot from you but I'll need your help with putting Matt to sleep. Oh, and don't you want something to eat?"

„No, thank you, but I don't think I am able to eat at the moment. I feel as if my mouth was made of stone. Let's go wash the baby-boy and put him to the bed. Will he sleep with you and you will feed him at night? Or he can sleep here and when he starts crying, Levi will let me know."

„I'll take care of him tonight, you need a good sleep. We'll see how things work out and we'll decide where he will sleep, OK?"

Sue just nodded her head and took Matt to the bathroom. She had to thank Tara for bringing everything that was needed – even the baby-bath and baby soaps. In no time Matt was the cleanest baby in the world and he seemed tired too. Sue handed him to Jack and with a glass of water was about to go to bed.

„Thank you, Sue, for everything. We'll talk in the morning. Now, I'll take Levi for a walk and you go to sleep."

„Thanks, I have completely forgotten about Levi. OK, good night, Jack."

„Good night, have a good sleep." He answered. Inwardly he added:

„_Sweet dreams, darling..."_

**TBC...**

* * *

_OK... Here you go – they're finally in one flat. Now you can look forward to their home-stories... Oh and please, don't forget about the review button..._


	9. Chapter 9 Morning

**A/N:**

Hello! I am posting a short chapter so that you know I am going to continue... But tomorrow I have a really boring lesson where I'll definitely take my notebook to and write a nice long home story, I promise. Enjoy, review :-)

To those who reviewed - I love readers who say "Yes, I read it." I love those who say they like the story even more :-) Reviewers, thank you!

And the hundreds of those who read it and didn't review? They are readers of my story and I am glad they at least read it - and they may review the next time. Will they?

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Even though Matt was crying half of the night, Jack didn't think even for a second about waking up Sue. He actually felt deeply indebted to her for everything she had done for him and the least he could do was to let her sleep. Her coming to his flat and helping him was something that he would be thankful for the rest of his life. He would be lost without her.

„_And not just this time, Sparky, let's face it..."_ he thought for the thousandth time in his life.

On the radio, the robotic voice announced it was eight thirty a.m. Matt was peacefully sleeping _(„Why wouldn't he be sleeping when he spent the night awake and screaming to the world his despair?"_ inwardly commented Jack the silence that fell onto his flat.) and Jack was preparing breakfast.

The door-handle clicked and Jack's frame straightened. It must have been Sue! He tried to look as if nothing was happening, no Sue who just had woken up and must have looked appealingly sleepy was coming down the hall. No Sue who was sharing his flat and sleeping in his bed was now nearing. No. So he kept preparing coffee.

When he heard her come into the kitchen, he gathered his strength and not facing her he mumbled so she couldn't possibly read his lips:

„I could get used to making you breakfast every morning..."

And turning to greet her he continued comprehensively:

„I hope you won't refuse little breakfast I ma..." and in the half of the sentence he stopped. There wasn't Sue! But the one, who came to see Jack, answered his unfinished question:

„Woooof!" acknowledged Levi and snuggled to Jack.

„Hey, Levi, pal, what are you doing here? Where did you leave Sue?"

Thinking he was asked to lead Jack to Sue, Levi turned and headed to Jack's bedroom. Jack unthinkingly followed.

The door was open („_Didn't teach Levi to shut the door, darling?_") and Levi disappeared inside. Jack peered in and was stunned. Sue was beautiful all the time but now, sleeping and smiling slightly, she looked absolutely perfect. She was lying on her stomach facing the door, her goldenly blond hair spread on the pillow and on her shoulders. She was covered with a blanket but just to the small of her back. Being clothed in a white top, she seemed even slimmer than usually. As the sun was shining through the curtains, Sue looked ethereal – and Jack just couldn't move. He could stay in this moment forever...

**TBC... **

* * *

_So, it is short but I warned you. It is a bit fluffy but you will kindly disregard this and think that the fluffiness belongs to the Christmas time... :-) Next time will be longer, you have my word._

_M._


	10. Chapter 10 Your Prince

**A/N:**

Dear readers :-)

Another chapter is here and I really hope you will like it. But let me thank few people first:

**Good Girl'z Dead**: It is a good think that you have come to love reviewing – and even better is that you keep reviewing my chapters :-) Thank you!

**Frenchiegirl01:** That's it! A little fluffiness doesn't hurt... And with Christmas coming? More fluffiness! More romance! More love! And there will be all of it in the story, I promise :-)

**Dolphingurl88:** You liked the scene in the bedroom? So the following chapter is for you – for all the nice reviews you have written and for the support. Thanks!

**Heidi S:** I know I have said it few times before but thank you very much for helping me with some vocabulary! And for the support.

**iolar-abu:** Your reviews always make me smile. And I feel you will like this chapter :-) Thank you very much, you are great support!

**van332:** Thanks! And now – the operation Mr and Mrs Hudson is getting even more interesting...

**wang-fo:** Domo arigato :-) And the fact that I talk to you every day doesn't mean that you will not review the story... Understood:-)

So – the curtain goes up and the story continues! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Jack was drawn into the bedroom by some unknown power – not noticing it he stood few steps from the bed and was absolutely enchanted by the sleeping beautiful woman. She must have been dreaming about something pleasant because she was smiling contently and happily. He didn't know how long he was standing there or what he was thinking about but when things started to move, it was quick.

Wherever he was, Levi got bored and got the idea it would be great fun to wake his mistress up. In a moment he jumped onto the bed and landed on Sue's head. She must have been used to it because without opening her eyes she just mumbled:

„Levi, don't tell me it's already morning! Can't you just unlock the door and walk yourself out?"

When Levi wasn't making any effort to move and do as he was asked, she added:

„OK, I'll walk you but you're making breakfast today!"

And one second later Sue cried out when she saw Jack, and Levi barked in happy expectation of some action. That was too much noise for one sleeping baby – and Matt started to cry.

Looking sheepish and actually not knowing what has just happened or what shall follow, Jack practically ran out of the room and went to get Matt. When he calmed down and started to think again, he began to scold himself.

„_What did you think, Hudson? You entered her room while she was sleeping and she saw you looking at her. What will she think? She will think I am some freaky perverted jerk who invited her to his flat under the pretence of helping me with a baby but now I look as if I had absolutely different intentions! No way she will talk to me again after she saw me standing there like that! What will she think?! Stupid, stupid, stupid Hudson. What a blockhead and chump you are!"_

By the time he got to crying Matt, he had run out of invectives and cursing.

„_You have to apologize, Hudson. Go there, tell her what happened, explain to her that you didn't want to stare at he like an adolescent. I'll take Matt with me so she will not kill me immediately..."_ Jack was planning.

With the screaming baby in his arms he was slowly approaching the bedroom. Halfway in the hall he stopped.

„_But what actually happened?"_ he asked himself. _„OK, Hudson, whatever happened, you MUST apologize. Go, coward! Now!"_

Jack wanted to knock at the door but realized she wouldn't hear him. Not daring to enter the room uninvited he just stood there. But Levi solved it for him and barked.

„Come in, Jack."

„_Yeah, she can't hear me but she has a dog who does it for her. Thanks, pal."_

When Jack slowly opened the door, Sue was sitting on the bed, slouched with her knees under the chin. Levi was lying next to her and Jack would swear he was looking naughtily amused.

„_So the other part of her nightwear are shorts? Does she do that on purpose? Or does she not know how appealingly she is looking? STOOOOP that, Hudson!"_

„Come here, Matt, what did uncle Jack do to you that you are so unhappy?" Sue made the imaginary first step.

Jack handed her the baby and a bottle with milk and Sue started to feed the little tiger. And she didn't make it easy for Jack – she didn't even look at him. And when she wasn't looking at him, there was no point in talking and he knew it. But Jack cared too much about her to let the things between them tense like this. He slowly made his way to her bed and saw Sue straighten a bit. She still refused to look at him so he touched her arm to make her look up. Sue closed her eyes and when she opened them after a while, she was looking straight to Jack's eyes.

„May I sit down?" he asked. Sue just nodded.

„Sue... Sue I know it must have looked a bit strange and I know didn't have the right to come to your room but..."

„Jack, it's your room."

„No. Now it is yours and I had no right to invade it. I am sorry."

Sue lowered her head. In order to get her attention Jack laid his hand on hers and she finally spoke:

„I didn't mind your coming in. I was just surprised. Jack..."

„No, Sue I want you to feel safe here. I want you be comfortable and at ease. S this will never happen again."

The way in which he said the last sentence could be easily described as sad. Sue, surprisingly, seemed as if she got smaller and the last sparkle in her eyes died. Jack didn't understand that.

„Levi came to the kitchen when I was making us breakfast and I was surprised he wasn't with you. I asked him where you were and he probably thought I didn't know where you were so he led me here. The door were open and ..."

Sue smiled. Jack could be so cute when he was unsure of something and now he wasn't sure how she would react. He was looking like a small boy with his eyes so big and pleading her not to be angry at him. Oh these eyes of his! She couldn't be angry for too long when he was looking like this! Not even Levi when he was a puppy had had so pleading, trustful eyes.

And Jack continued:

„You were looking like a Sleeping Beauty and... and..." Sue was looking at him expectantly.

Jack took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes.

„And I wished I could be the prince who would wake you up."

So it was out. It was not „I love you" or „Marry me" but it was a beginning. Sue was looking surprised – pleasantly surprised – and didn't know how to answer. Standing up, Jack resignedly finished:

„But Levi got ahead... Ummm, when you are ready, come to the kitchen, breakfast is ready and coffee is fresh. In the meantime I'll walk Levi if I may."

Sue, still a bit shocked, answered:

„Sure, he'd love it."

Jack exited the room and Levi went with him. They ran out to the freezing weather and spent half an hour playing in snow and Jack was calming down.

„_This is going to be fun. And you, Hudson, please, don't screw it up!"_

**TBC...**

* * *

_Soooo... I really really hope you liked this one. I was trying to make them closer but not too close... yet... And you may look forward to reading few more chapters about „getting closer" but I know you don't expect me to get them together immediately, it would be boring and not Sue-Jack-ish, don't you think? Please, let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11 Plans For Today

**A/N:**

Hello, guys!

Rough weekend, the school wanted me to do few things, Christmas coming – is this enough as an excuse for not having posted this chapter sooner?

I re-read the previous chapter, I found tens of mistakes, I am ashamed and I apologize. Am I forgiven? I hope you understood what I was trying to get across anyway.

Well, I'm not going to bother you with the author's note, here you have the next chapter. Enjoy!

****

****

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

When the guys went out, Sue kept sitting in the bed and was talking to Matt:

„Hey, baby, have had enough milk? Ok then. What do you think uncle Jack meant?"

Matt was looking at her and it seemed his one and only interest was Sue's nose which he tried to push.

„I don't understand Sparky, you know, baby? He was looking like, umm, I don't know. How long had he been standing there? And what he was saying! Sleeping Beauty! No-one has ever told me anything like this! What do you think, baby?"

Matt seemed to be absorbed in examining his own fingers and so Sue answered herself:

„You don't care – and that's a right thing. One day though you will have similar problems when you will become Prince Charming, believe me. Tell me, is it too selfish to hope that I will be there when that happens? OK, you are right, don't say anything, we will see..."

With that she got up, put on pants and a shirt, took Matt and went to the kitchen to see whether the guys had already come back. About a minute later a huge beige furry snowball ran into the flat and wanted to lick Sues cheeks.

„Hold on, Levi! You are wet, cold, there's snow everywhere! God, where's Jack? Levi, don't jump at me, I'll be all wet! Jaaaack?!"

With a huge grin on his face Jack came into the room and was probably as snowy – if not more – as Levi.

„Hey, Sue. We were having fun..."

„I see... Look, here's Matt, I'm going to have a shower cause I'm already soggy and I need to change. Could you dry the snowball called Levi, please?"

And with a smug smile on her face she left for the bathroom.

„You see, pal? I told you she wouldn't be angry..." Jack smiled at Levi. The dog barked few times and was wagging his tail like crazy. With a baby on his arm and a really wet dog at his heels, Jack went to the living room where he put Matt into the baby-bed and started to dry Levi with a towel. Levi, evidently thinking that the towel was a new toy or at least something that had to be destroyed, began to pull the other end of the towel, barking happily.

That was how Sue found them half an hour later, pulling a towel (_„Did this really use to be a towel??"_) and Matt looking at them with a great interest in his eyes.

„This is not a flat! This is a kindergarten! Three kids, one more naughty than another!" But when Sue was saying that, an amused smile was playing on her lips.

Jack, also smiling, told Levi with a fake rigour:

„Yes, Levi-the-kid, Miss Thomas is absolutely right, behave yourself and stop spoiling us!"

All the time Jack was facing Sue so she could read his lips. Now he looked at her and with a sly smile said:

„Let's have breakfast, Miss Teacher, shall we?" and ran to the kitchen before Sue had an opportunity to get to him and give him a playful smack. Sue just looked after him and remarked:

„Miss Teacher? OK then, you want a war, you'll have a war..." And smiling happily she followed Jack to the kitchen.

When they were sitting at the table, Jack poured Sue coffee:

„With a lot of milk and even more sugar, am I right?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Actually, he had known how she liked her coffee since the day they met.

Sue smiled and, no need to answer, she asked Jack a different question.

„So, Sparky, what are your plans for today?" and with that she put a spoonful of oat meal into her mouth. How did Sparky get to know that oat meal with honey and tiny pieces of apples was her favorite breakfast meal? And if someone makes your favorite meal for you, it is twice as good as normally.

„Sue, first, could you stop doing this?"

She looked at him and she apparently didn't know what he was talking about. She had the mouth full of oat meal so she signed:

„**What? No understand."**

„You keep calling me Sparky..."

Sue's eyes lit up with an amused spark.

„Oh, that... I like calling you Sparky. Do you mind?"

Jack couldn't resist her when she was looking like this. A flirtatious smile was playing on her lips and she was obviously confident that he would give in and let her call him whatever she liked. She was watching him intently and the innocent look in her eyes was more alluring that she could imagine.

„Of course I don't... But... but when guys call me Sparky it's kind of joke, I mean they make fun of me... Which I don't mind but..."

Sue placed her hand on his and assured him:

„Jack, I am no way making fun of you – at least not all the time." And there it was again, the flirtatious smile of hers, the beautifulest smile he had ever seen.

„I like calling you Sparky, it somehow describes you. You are so full of energy and optimism! If you minded though, I'd stop. And be sure that I'll call you by your given name when I'll address you something really serious. Or when I'll like Jack more than Sparky..."

Sue didn't know whether he grasped what she meant but by the look in his eyes he did. To ease the atmosphere he replied in a merry voice:

„Sure, Miss Teacher, whatever you like, you are the boss here..." and before she had a chance to reply he started to clear away the dishes.

Sue changed the topic:

„So, what are your plans for today? Are you going to work?"

Jack replied:

„Well, I thought we both could stop by in the bullpen and introduce Matt to the guys. And then go somewhere to have lunch or something. Oh and I was thinking – umm, what about a Christmas tree, would you like to have one here?"

Sue enthusiastically nodded and exclaimed:

„I'd love to! We had a nice Christmas tree back in our flat with Luce and since Luce is going to spend Christmas with her parents... I can't imagine Christmas without one! That's a great idea!"

Pleased by her reaction, Jack smiled for himself. It will feel like a real home, with Sue by his side, little Matt and Levi and definitely with a perfect Christmas tree. He was looking towards getting the tree like a small boy and he should soon realize that decorating a Christmas tree can be more fun than he would ever expect...

**TBC...**

* * *

_Well... Again, sorry for the pause, I have to study hard since the exams are coming and have been goofing off since the school started in October... Don't tell my teachers though, they haven't noticed anything :-)_

_Liked the chapter? Didn't like it? Let me know, feedback is always appreciated._

_Thank you for reading, M._


	12. Chapter 12 Finally?

**A/N:**

My dear readers!

Well, I decided to finish this story soon, I mean – it's supposed to be a Christmas story, so I'll make it a Christmas story and finish. Then, after the exams (wish me good luck...) I'll write a sequel, because I feel this story is not complete. So, read this chapter, it's quite crucial, then there will be one more and for sometime you'll have holiday :-)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Although everything was so new for Sue, she behaved as if she knew exactly how to mother Matt. Jack admired the way she talked to the baby, how she understood what Matt needed and how she always made him stop crying just by cradling him and talking to him. It looked as if it was a routine for her. When she finished her breakfast and started to prepare for leave, Matt woke up and Sue was with him before Jack even had a chance to realize that Matt was awake.

„Honey, let's have second breakfast, can we? I suppose you are hungry, you always are. So, what is on the menu today? Let's see... Milk, milk or milk. Which would you prefer, Matt?"

While talking to Matt and cradling him, she went to the kitchen where she had prepared milk for the baby and then just needed to warm it. Matt seemed to listen to every word she was saying. And Jack was listening too, amazed and enchanted. If he was going to have a wife and children, the wife would definitely have to be exactly like this, so caring and intuitive with children, so natural and relaxed. His future wife would have to be as beautiful as Sue, so smart and witty, so ingenious and trustworthy. She would have to be blonde and deaf... And she would have to have a name starting with S.

„_Oh, do I want so much? Just few conditions, few things I need my wife to have... Just few..." _Jack was wondering while watching Sue. He must have been very obvious because even without looking at him, Sue asked:

„Why are you looking at us, Jack?"

Jack blushed and didn't know what to answer. Well, he knew what to answer but he wasn't brave enough.

„_Why? Why? Because I love to watch you cradling the child, because I love the way you talk to him, because I am absolutely enchanted by each of your smiles, because my heart misses a beat whenever you talk to me, because I love having you near to me, because I can't imagine my life without you. Or just because I love you?" _

Instead he just said:

„Because you are both so cute that I just have to watch you."

Now it was time for Sue to blush. And Jack, noticing the discomfort he had caused her, changed the subject.

„So, I'll go open the car and put Matt's things into it, I need to get gas too and then we'll go to the bullpen, ok?

„Sure, we'll finish our breakfast, change and we are ready..."

An hour later they got surrounded by all the guys from work, Myles, surprisingly, was the first one who wanted to cradle Matt. They all were asking thousands of questions about Matt and Anna and everyone stopped working. It wouldn't be Lucy if she didn't take Sue aside and asked:

„So, dear, how are the things going between you and Sparky? And don't tell me ‚Oh, Luce, stop asking like this!', I see how he is looking at you!"

Sue was confused, not by the question but by the thoughts that were running through mind.

„I don't know, Luce, he says so many nice things but I just don't know. We'll see I think."

Amazed Lucy cried out:

„Oh my god, that's the first time you are not denying it! That must be something! Keep me informed, will you? You must e-mail me everything when I'm away!"

When Jack had had enough of guys' questions as „So is Sue a good wife?" „When will you have your own children?" „Did we miss the wedding or is it to be in short time?", they left and went to buy a tree. Neither one of them was willing to talk about their „relationship" as the guys back at work commented on it – „marriage"...

Jack, when they got to the market, got cutely childish and he was choosing the tree with great interest – and about for an hour and a half. Sue got impatient:

„Jack, how long are you going to look for a ‚perfect tree'? Shouldn't I and Matt go home and wait there?"

Jack turned to her with an infectious smile, inwardly pleased by her using „home" when talking about his flat.

„Dear, the tree must be perfect so I'll be looking for it until I find it. Oh, here, look, what do you think about this one?"

Sue rolled her eyes and placing an emphasis on every other word answered the same way he did before:

„Sure, DEAR, this one IS perfect, no tree COULD be better, I like THIS one. Can we GO now?" and with a devilish smile she turned on heels and was leaving. Levi looked at Jack as if saying _„Women..." _ and followed Sue and Matt. Jack sighed, but happily went to pay for the tree. _„Dear..." _

Because they both were tired, Sue and Jack decided not to go for lunch but to have a takeout Chinese meal that they would eat back home and after they have eaten, they started to decorate the tree. Or better they wanted to start decorating. When they were about to place it in to the corner of the living room, Sue found out that the windows weren't cleaned and that seemed to be major problem. She stood there and said that there will be no tree unless the windows are at least possible to be looked through. Jack didn't want to give up _(„Of course, she says what you shall do, you go and do it, next time she wants you to do this, you go and do it...Where would it lead??") _ but when Sue went to the bathroom herself and was about to start cleaning the windows herself, he backed up and cleaned it.

„They are my windows anyway so why don't you go and make us some coffee and I'll take care of this?" was his lame attempt to be a gentleman. But when Sue came with two mugs of coffee, she did the main mistake – she commented on his work:

„Either I have something with my eyes or there is a blur in the upper left part of the window..."

Jack was just dunking the rag into the bucket with water and seized the opportunity and threw the soggy rag at Sue. She cried out but caught it and threw back at Jack. In few minutes the living room was in a greater mess than it had been before they started but neither Sue nor Jack wanted to give up. Sue caught the rag and instead of throwing it at Jack, she whipped Jack's legs with it. He wore jeans so it couldn't hurt him anyway, but suddenly unarmed Jack had to cover himself. He caught Sue by her arms and didn't let go, so she started to shy away from him. She would probably have freed herself if there hadn't been for sleeping Levi lying on the floor right in Sue's way. She stumbled over the poor dog and was about to fall down. But her Prince Charming was there and he grasped her. Suddenly they were holding on one another and got caught staring into the another's eyes.

Jack was holding Sue's arm and his hand slipped to touch her hand. Not knowing what to do but not wanting to stop either, he lifted his other hand to Sue's cheek and was gently stroking the corner of her eye and her cheek with his thumb, and while his eyes were drifting between her eyes and lips, he was closing the distance between her and him.

Sue was trembling, partly because she was afraid, partly it was of the anticipation of what would happen. She knew how it felt to kiss Jack and be kissed back and whatever they told their colleagues after this „boss-secretary affair", it was more than just a cover. Jack had been so nice to her in last days or weeks... or months? But still – she was afraid he would stop, turn and leave. On the other hand she was also afraid that he would kiss her. Not able to move or stop staring into Jack's eyes, Sue was standing there, one hand held by Jack and the other one resting on Jack's chest.

None of them knew how long they had been standing like that but then Jack finally kissed her. It was surprise for both of them. First his lips just brushed hers and he expected her reaction. With her eyes closed, Sue kissed Jack back and the time stopped for both of them. Neither one of them wanted to push the other and both were just exploring the lips of their counterpart. But after the years spent just dancing around each other and taking shy steps to one another, there were too much emotions and her kiss deepened and filled with passion. They fell onto the sofa and didn't stop kissing for a second. When Sue needed some air, she slightly pushed Jack away and looked at him.

„What... what have just... what have just happen, Jack?"

Jack, holding her as if he didn't want to ever let her go, calmly answered:

„I love you. I have since the first day I saw you. Oh, and I can't imagine any other day without you. Please, stay here – not because I asked you to help me with Matt, stay here because of me, because of us. I love you, Sue Thomas."

Taken aback by his openness, Sue had no words that would be a sufficient answer, so she kissed him with even greater passion that before. Between gasping for air she mumbled:

„I love you too, Jack."

Because he knew her too well and respected and loved her beyond anything else, he held her head so she could read his lips and said:

„Sue, I love you and I don't want anything more than to be with you every second of my life, but I don't want to rush it. I want to enjoy every minute of our relationship, I want to take you for dinners, to cinemas, for walk. I want to buy you flowers and presents and I want to take it slow and enjoy every little part of it. You are too good for me and I want to have to fight for your love and gain it eventually. But I don't want to rush it if you understand me."

Sue's eyes filled with tears but they were tears of happiness.

„Jack, no-one has ever told me anything so nice and so... so loving. I want ot wait and to enjoy the feeling I actually can kiss you and not just think of kissing you..." She paused and looked away. Still not looking at Jack she continued:

„I've.. I've never had so close relationship with anyone that we would... ummm, I've never ... OK, I've never slept with anyone and..." her voice trailed off.

Jack caressed her head by his fingers and slowly turned her to face him.

„I love you. More that anything in the world. Everything will be fine, OK?"

She nodded her head and simply said:

„Can you finish cleaning the windows now? There's still the blur..."

Jack passionately kissed her, then stood up and pulled her with him.

„Fine, YOU finish the windows and I'll start decorating the tree, Miss Teacher..."

**TBC...**

* * *

_So guys, there's one chapter to come, on 24th I suppose. But I need to hear your opinions on this one. So?_


	13. Chapter 13 Happyend

**A/N:**

So, first, let me wish you all very merry Christmas!

Here's the last chapter of the story, it's fluffy, I warn you, but fluffines belongs to Christmas, doesn't it?

If you recognize a story in it which I borrowed, I must say the story about Sara isn't mine, I don't own it so don't sue me.

Be warned, here's the part because of which it is romance/ANGST...

Sequel will come in a month or so, after my exams, but only if you are interested...

I'm looking forward to hearing from you, either by the reviews or in the mail, OK?

Enjoy and, once again, merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

„When I was a child we used to go for the tree on the Christmas day, in the morning. I had a friend, Sara, who didn't have parents, well, her mother was in jail and her father was dead. Anyway, she had lived with few different families but she used to spend Christmas with us. The day before Christmas we went for her and we chatted the whole night through. I loved all the tiny moments spent with her. When we sat on the edge of the bath and talked about girls' sillinesses and stupidities, mumbling with the toothbrushes in our mouths, while cleaning the teeth. Funny thing was that we couldn't understand one another... Or how we climbed all the trees in our neighbourhood and everytime we came home dirty and with hundreds of scratches. I think those were the happiest moments of my childhood."

Sue was lying in Jack's arms on the sofa and they were watching the tree they had decorated the day before yesterday. While listening to Sue's narrative, Jack was caressing her hands and arms, kissing her hair every now and then.

When Sue paused for a moment, apparently lost in thoughts, Jack enfolded her and with his hands in front of her body he signed:

„**Your parents didn't mind her celebrating with you?"**

Sue softly answered:

„No, they were happy to have her on the house, she was like a sun beam and whenever she was around, everything seemed better, friendlier and in some way even magic. I think that if my parents had had more money, they would have adopted Sara. We barely got along with the money we had though. So they used to save money during the year and then they made perfect Christmas for me and Sara. I will never forget that."

Jacke asked:

„**What happened to Sara?"**

„She died. When her mother got from the prison and ... I don't understand how someone can do something like this, Sara was a child! Well it was Sara who called the police when her father died – and her mother went to the prison for killing him. She wasn't there for long though, her lawyer said she was out of her mind and I don't know what so they just let her go after three or four years... I'll never understand how someone can kill a child."

Not having to look at her, Jack knew Sue was crying. He gently turned her to face him and kissed her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

„I didn't mean to make you cry, honey. I'm so sorry that you had to go through this, she meant a lot to you."

„Yes, she did. But I'm glad I told you, I haven't spoken about it since the day she died and I kind of needed to get it off my chest. I'll always remember the magic and splendid times we spent together. And Christmas will always remind me of her. Hey, don't look at me like this, I'm OK, sweetie." she finished with a smile.

Jack's face lit up.

„Well then, dear. What do you think about a little walk before dinner?"

Sue's brow frowned when she answered:

„Well, I was thinking we could go to the hospital to see Anna."

Jack couldn't understand how she could be so caring about a woman she barely knew and so he asked Sue why she was so... so sympathetic and tender.

She just looked at him and answered as if saying the most obvious thing in the universe.

„Why? First, she's Matt mother and I'm sorry she can't be with him today. Second, she's your sister and since I consider you a very important part of my life, she is a part of my life too. Third, it's Christmas, she's alone and she can't do anything about it – we can. I want to see her and tell her I pray for her. That's why."

Jack was looking at her, absolutely amazed and overwhelmed by his feelings for her.

„Sue, have I told you how much I love you?"

Sue smiled and simply said:

„I believe you did, but you can repeat it, I won't mind..."

Jack held her hands and as if surprised by what he was telling her, he revealed:

„Whenever I think I love you with all of my heart and that I'm the happiest man in the universe that I'm with you, that I can hold you and kiss you, you say or do something that makes me love you even more. Sometimes I fear will explode how overfull of my love for you it is. I dread I'll wake up and find out it was all just a perfect dream..."

„Sue kissed him on his lips and merrily answered:

„I hope you don't wake up, Sparky, because I'm now living my dream. And if you woke up, I'd have to wake up too and I don't think I could survive that. I love you too much so this can't be just a dream, believe me."

Jack just kissed her, because he couldn't express what he felt in words. When they finally set off for to the hospital, it was starting to get dark.

Anna was in the bed, looking as if she was just having a nap and was healthy, but the beeping machines all around her were telling enough – she wasn't just sleeping and she certainly wasn't alright.

Jack talked to her for a few minutes and he told her about Matt, that he was taken care of and was OK. Sue wasn't able to say a word.

When they got home and Sue was still silent, Jack caught her hand and holding her closely, he asked what was happening. Sue, with tears in her eyes answered.

„I know Matt's her son and I wish she would wake up and was there for Matt, saw him growing up. But... but on the other hand I wish I had Matt for myself. I love the boy and I can't imagine he wasn't here with us. I'm afraid that when she wakes up, she will take Matt and we'll never see him again..."

Jack held her and said:

„I know what you mean and I fear the same. If Anna wakes up, everything would change. But... Well, I know I shouldn't say this, because I don't want to scare you.. But I want to have children with you. I'd love Matt to stay with us, I love him as if he was my son. But I want to have my own children and I want you to be their mother. Will Matt be there or not, we will have children and we will be a family. If you will want to, of course."

Jack was looking at her with expectations and Sue searched his eyes and replied:

„Few weeks ago, if someone told me you would say this, I would laugh – it would be a bitter laugh though. But now I can't imagine anything more natural. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With you and our children. I just wonder why I didn't tell you earlier." she smiled.

Jack took a breath and knelt in front of her.

„So, after I told you I love you more than anything in the universe and even around it, than after telling you I want to have children with you, let me tell you the third and equally important thing. It's more like a question. Sue Thomas, will you marry me?"

With her eyes full of tears, Sue asked:

„Is this your Christmas present?"

With a smile he answered:

„Nope, my Christmas present is the huge teddy bear sitting on your bed. This is a question of life and death for me."

Bending to kneeling Jack, Sue kissed him softly and answered as if it was the most obvious answer she could give him:

„Of course I will marry you, Jack Hudson."

Jack's eyes filled with tears too and he wanted to kiss her. But she put an index finger on is lips and playfully said:

„Not before I see the teddy bear."

Jack caught her hands and pulled her down to him though. Laughing happily, Sue started to kiss him and the teddybear slipped of her mind.

**The end – for now...**

* * *

_Is there anything I forgot to say? Of course it is! Thank you so much for reading it!!!_


End file.
